pagapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Triquetra
Originally the term “triquetra” was applied to any triangle or three cornered shape. In modern times the use of the term “triquetra” has generally narrowed to the shape of three interlaced vesicae piscis (interlaced semicircles) often drawn with an internal interlaced or inclosing circle. Barnes, Dr. Ian, The Historical Atlas of the Celtic World New York: Chartwell Books, Inc., 2010 13: 978-07858-2749-8 (PB) History The triquetra is an ancient symbol used throughout Europe. In Germanic paganism, the symbol is found carved on Rune stones or adorning the Mjollnir /Thor’s Hammer. In Celtic knot-work it is used to symbolize a person in triplicate or threefold. It was and still is used in Christianity to denote the Holy Trinity of the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost (Holy Spirit). Barnes, Dr. Ian, The Historical Atlas of the Celtic World New York: Chartwell Books, Inc., 2010 13: 978-07858-2749-8 (PB) Illes, Judika, Element Encyclopedia of Witchcraft London: HarperElement, 2005 0 00 719293 2 HB Use by Modern Pagans The Triquetra is used by many Neo-Pagan, Wiccan, Modern Witchcraft groups, and Celtic Reconstructionist pagans. Although the meaning behind the symbol differs, the concept of tripart or threefold is fairly constant. Some pagan groups will see the triquetra as the Goddess in her triple aspects of Maiden, Mother, and Crone. To others it represents the divisions the World into the realms Earth, the Sea, and Sky; or the heavens, Earth, and underworld. It often symbolizes life, death, and rebirth. It is generally regarded as protective. Zell-Ranenheart, Oberon, Grimoire for the Apprentice Wizard, Franklin Lakes, NJ New Page Books, 2004 1-56414-711-8 (PB) The Triquetra is a common symbol, and one of the simplest Celtic knots and can be found almost everywhere in the forms of earrings and pendants carvings in woodwork printed on fabrics and books, and many churches. Zell-Ranenheart, Oberon, Grimoire for the Apprentice Wizard, Franklin Lakes, NJ New Page Books, 2004 1-56414-711-8 (PB) Illes, Judika, Element Encyclopedia of Witchcraft London: HarperElement, 2005 0 00 719293 2 HB In Dianic Wicca, Neo-Celtic, and some other forms of Wicca and Modern Witchcraft, the triquetra is thought to be an ancient symbol of the female trinity of maiden, mother, and crone and is often associated with fertility. More rarely, the triquetra represents the three aspects of the God: youth, father, and sage, or in some traditions, especially Northern Odinist: youth, warrior, elder. In Dianic Wicca it is thought of as being composed of three yonic vesicas interlaced to form a continuous design that is often interlaced with a circle. Zell-Ranenheart, Oberon, Grimoire for the Apprentice Wizard, Franklin Lakes, NJ New Page Books, 2004 1-56414-711-8 (PB) In other forms of Paganism, especially among younger eclectic self-initiated Wiccans and Witches it is used a symbol of the power of the Witch. Zell-Ranenheart, Oberon, Grimoire for the Apprentice Wizard, Franklin Lakes, NJ New Page Books, 2004 1-56414-711-8 (PB) In Popular Culture The triquetra has become popular with many younger Witches due to its prominent use in the television series “Charmed”. It was the symbol on the cover of the “Book of Shadows’ used in the opening sequence, and it was the source of the three young witches power. Illes, Judika, Element Encyclopedia of Witchcraft London: HarperElement, 2005 0 00 719293 2 HB A triquetra is one of the four symbols on the cover of Led Zeppelin's fourth album, Zozo, where it was used as the personal symbol of bass player John Paul Jones. Zozo album cover Sources